


Undertale and AU's Imagines and Such

by Eggfather



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggfather/pseuds/Eggfather
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Toriel (Undertale), Sans/Undertale Player, Underfell Papyrus/Reader, Underfell Sans/Reader, underswap/reader
Comments: 2





	Undertale and AU's Imagines and Such

Hello everyone!

I have a Tumblr but unfortunately, I don't get a lot of feedback on there so I decided to also start writing on here! 

I am accepting requests to write for Undertale and most if not all AU's, I would also highly appreciate any tips or helpful criticism for my writing 

Here are some rules for requesting/things I will write

For requesting something with an oc try to be as detailed as you can

And honestly just don't be rude or try to rush me :)

I will write, Angst, death, smut, fluff, some triggering topics such as self-harm (help for this topic) /smoking/drinking/yandere, In-game ships, oc x oc, character x oc, poly ships, character(s) x reader, any sexual orientation, Transgender reader or character (I am trans so this is why I feel confident writing for this topic)

I will NOT write, Pedophilia, "sexualities" like animesexual, rape/non-con, the act of suicide (the aftermath/characters dealing with that is a maybe)

You guys can call me Egg, I use They/them pronouns!  
My Tumblr is, Imagines-and-more-for-fandoms


End file.
